1. Field
The disclosure relates to metal-air batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metal-air battery typically includes an anode that allows deposition/dissolution of metal ions, a cathode for oxidizing/reducing oxygen in the air, and a metal-ion conducting medium disposed between the cathode and the anode.
The metal-air battery may use a metal itself as the anode and may have a high capacity because the metal-air battery does not need to store air used as a cathode active material. The metal-air battery may have a high theoretical energy density per unit weight of about 3500 watt-hour per kilogram (W·h/kg) or greater.
To improve the energy density of a metal-air battery, in general, a membrane-electrode assembly including a stack of a cathode, an electrolyte membrane and an anode is folded multiple times and accommodated in a battery case.